wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shawn Michaels
Michael Shawn Hickenbottom (nascido em 22 de Julho de 1965) mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Shawn Michaels, é um lutador de wrestling profissional, que atualmente trabalha para a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), no programa Monday Night RAW. Shawn estreou em 1987 na WWF. É mais conhecido no ringue por The Heartbreak Kid (O Arrasador de Corações). Shawn Michaels ganhou o Royal Rumble por duas vezes (1995 e 1996) e foi o primeiro a conquistar um "Grand Slam": ganhou os quatro títulos da companhia no mesmo ano. O título mundial da WWF, o título Intercontinental, o título de Campeão Mundial de Duplas e o título de Campeão Europeu. O início de uma lenda Shawn Michaels estreou no mundo do pró-wrestling em 16 de Outubro de 1984. Nesta altura Michaels, foi prestar provas a uma federação que detinha um circuito independente. Rapidamente deu nas vistas pelo seu visual e pela sua velocidade. A tal federação apostou nele, a Texas All-Star Wrestling interessou-se nos seus serviços. Michaels estreou na T.A.W. em 1985. Em setembro do mesmo ano, o responsável da federação, Chavo Guerrero Sr. (o pai do actual elemento da WWE Kerwin White) cedeu os títulos de tag team a Michaels e ao seu parceiro Paul Diamond. Juntos eles formavam a American Force. Este foi o primeiro título da carreira de Michaels e ao mesmo tempo o último nesta pequena federação. Michaels foi contratado pela NWA Devido a imensidão do país, e de modo a cobrir a maior parte do território, a NWA estava dividida em regiões. Michaels ficou colocado na Central State Division. A idéia era simples a NWA pretendia juntar 2 jovens lutadores, que fossem agressivos, rápidos e que tivessem bom aspecto. Na NWA já lutava Marty Janetty e juntos formaram uma das mais espetaculares e excitantes duplas de sempre. O visual não enganava tratavam-se mesmo de 2 dos mais promissores lutadores da altura. A dupla denominava-se The Midnight Rockers. Juntos Michaels e Janetty dominaram o panorama da NWA no início de 86, conquistando o Central State Tag-Team Championship por 2 ocasiões até Maio. Nesse período a NWA adoptou a designação de AWA (American Wrestling Association). Foi já sob o desígnio da AWA, que os Midnight Rockers lutaram até o verão de 87. Durante este período os Rockers venceram o AWA World Tag-Team Championship, pela 1ª vez. The Rockers Foi também nesta altura que a WWF se interessou pela 1ª vez nos préstimos de Michaels e Janetty. McMahon convenceu a dupla a mudar-se para a WWF, mas a parceria foi efêmera. Enquanto estiveram na WWF, os Midnight Rockers só atuaram 2 vezes e sempre contra uma dupla de nome Shadows. Uma semana e meia após a sua contratação, Michaels e Janetty resolveram marcar uma festa para o seu quarto de Hotel, de modo a festejar o seu ingresso na WWF. Drogas, bebidas, mulheres e música aos berros até altas horas, levaram a que o Hotel apresentasse uma queixa formal contra a WWF. A federação indenizou o hotel pelos estragos, pagou os quartos dos restantes hóspedes e realizou um inquérito interno. Michaels e Janetty acabavam de chegar e de partir também. O despedimento com justa causa nem sequer foi contestado pela dupla de roqueiros. Mas Michaels e Janetty não se preocuparam. A juventude e a irreverência que ambos apresentavam, incapacitou-os de ver que aquela que poderia ser uma oportunidade única nas suas vidas. Os Midnight Rockers tinham mercado e voltaram a assinar contrato com a AWA. Apesar das condicionantes, Michaels e Janetty acabaram o ano em grande pois voltaram a capturar o AWA Tag-Team championship em Dezembro. McMahon era um homem justo e que acima de tudo era um empresário visionário. Apesar de quase se terem queimado na WWF, McMahon reconhecia que os Rockers tinham potencial para ser um produto rentável. Uma coisa é de salientar: os Midnight Rockers criavam sempre grande empatia com o público (especialmente a faixa etária entre os 10 e os 25 anos) e davam sempre um grande show. Era como ter dinheiro em caixa. Devido a isto, McMahon concedeu nova oportunidade à jovem dupla. Regresso a WWF Na metade de 1988 re-estrearam na WWF. Nesta altura a dupla ficou conhecida simplesmente como os Rockers. Até final do ano, os Rockers deram espetáculo, mas nunca tiveram uma hipótese para vencer os títulos. A concorrência na WWF era bem diferente da AWA. Aqui lutavam Hart Foundation (Bret Hart e Jim Neidhart), Colossal Conection (Haku e André the Giant), Demolition (Ax e Smash, Crash só mais tarde), Power and Glory (Paul Roma e Hercules Hernandéz), Strike Force (Tito Santana e Rick Martel) e British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith e Dinamite Kid), entre outros. Todos eles tiveram o seu quinhão de popularidade. O show proporcionado pelos Rockers Um dos pontos altos da dupla ocorreu em Novembro de 89, no Survivor Series, quando se juntaram ao Ultimate Warrior, para combaterem contra os membros da Heenen Family. A dupla manteve-se em intensa atividade até lhes ser dada a primeira oportunidade de combaterem pelos títulos. Estávamos no ano de 90, e a dupla adversária era a Hart Foundation. Jim Neidhart acabava de ser despedido, por divergências na renovação de contrato. Na época Neidhart apenas cumpria uma cláusula no seu contrato, que o obrigava (apesar de já não ter vinculo laboral) a comparecer (e perder) nos combates pelos títulos. Durante o combate, a corda superior do ringue partiu-se, o que causou alguma confusão e transtorno. Os Rockers acabaram por vencer e se tornarem novos campeões do mundo. Mas a questão não era tão linear. Jim Neidhart entendeu-se com McMahon e regressou à WWF. Desta forma, McMahon preparava um cenário em que a Hart Foundation impugnaria a decisão do árbitro, baseado no pressuposto de que a corda partida tinha dado vantagem injusta aos Rockers. Assim a jovem dupla perdia os títulos, numa decisão de secretaria. Daí então, nunca mais tiveram uma oportunidade para lutar pelos títulos. Em novembro de 1991, a WWF decide dar uma oportunidade aos Rockers de enveredarem por uma carreira a solo. Assim criou-se um cenário em que Michaels abandonaria Janetty e criarria uma enorme confusão entre ambos. Isso aconteceu no início de 92, no Barber Shop, de Brutus Beefcake, em que Michaels atirou Janetty pelo vidro duma janela. Estava criado o cenário ideal para se estabelecer um conflito entre ambos. Foi o fim duma das melhores duplas de sempre da história da WWF. The Heartbreak Kid – o início a solo Em janeiro de 92, Michaels fez a sua estreia a solo, encarnando a pele de um playboy, que se intitulava "The Heart Break Kid". Esta personagem parecia ter sido feita à medida de Shawn. Um playboy polêmico, que rompia barreiras e tinha na presunção a sua maior arma. A WWF arranjou uma Manager (Sherri) que pudesse ajudar à festa. Michaels marcou impacto imediatamente. Em meados de novembro, HBK vence o seu primeiro título individual, batendo o British Bulldog e tornando-se assim campeão Intercontinental. Em janeiro de 93, Michaels reencontrava Janetty. Desta vez o título estava em jogo, e Michaels venceu, defendendo a sua posição de campeão. A partir daqui, HBK entrou numa fase em que em todas as defesas de título era desqualificado. Desta forma perdia o combate mas mantinha o título. Das duas uma, ou abandonava o ringue e desistia, ou batia os seus adversários com uma cadeira. Isso sucedeu com Tatanka, Hacksaw Jim Duggan e Crush. Em maio, Michaels perde o titulo para...Janetty. Era a desforra anunciada. Mas foi sol de pouca dura, dado que em Junho Michaels bate Janetty e torna-se campeão intercontinental pela segunda vez. Foi também neste mês que Michaels despede Sherri e contrata (Diesel). Pela primeira vez, Michaels tinha armas desleais para lutar igual por igual com todos os concorrentes da WWF. O gigante Diesel cedo marcou impacto, atacando Crush, Kaamala, Janetty e Mr.Perfect, para que Michaels retivesse o título. Em novembro, Michaels empenhou-se numa causa perdida. Aqui acudiu Jerry Lawer para combater a família Hart. Tratou-se dum combate 4x4, no Survivor Series, entre Michaels (Lawer tinha problemas contratuais e não podia combater) e 3 cavaleiros mascarados, ao serviço do King Lawer. Os oponentes eram Bruce, Bret, Steve e Owen Hart. A família Hart venceu, mas aqui começou um dos maiores conflitos da WWF: Owen vs Bret Hart. No início de 94 a atitude radical de Michaels chocou com os administradores da WWF. Michaels recusava-se a “fazer o trabalho” e a perder propositadamente o título Intercontinental. Como resultado dessa atitude o presidente da WWF Jack Tunney retira o título ao HBK, suspende-o sem pagamento e organiza um torneio Battle Royal, com 30 superstars em cima do ringue, para definir quem seria o novo campeão intercontinental. Os finalistas foram Rick Martel e Razor Ramon. No dia seguinte, Razor bate Martel e torna-se assim o novo campeão Intercontinental. The Show Stopper Michaels foi reintegrado na WWF e começou uma disputa com Razor pela posse do título. HBK dizia que se ninguém o tinha vencido, ele era o verdadeiro campeão. Em março de 94, Razor bate Michaels em uma Ladder match e torna-se assim no indiscutível campeão Intercontinental. Diesel continuava a marcar impacto, e HBK sentia que necessitava dumas férias. Michaels passou então a servir de Manager de Diesel. Rapidamente conseguiram vencer Razor Ramón e tornar Diesel campeão Intercontinental. Em Agosto, Michaels regressa à competição e conquista, em parceria com Diesel, o título tag-team. A parceria funcionaria na perfeição até Novembro, quando Diesel vence Bob Backland pelo título mundial. Aí os egos entraram em conflito! Michaels e Nash entraram em conflito, porque o HBK tinha contratado um novo guarda-costas: Sid Viscious. HBK dizia que agora que Nash era campeão do mundo já não cumpria os seus deveres como devia, e por isso havia necessidade duma mudança. Michaels queria mesmo era o titulo de Nash, mas não o conseguiu. Michaels e Nash - uma relação duradoura Em janeiro de 1995, HBK entrou no Royal Rumble para tentar um lugar na WrestleMania, de modo a lutar contra K.Nash. Michaels foi o 1º a entrar no ringue e... o último a sair. Michaels era vencedor e tornava-se assim no candidato principal ao título do mundo. Em abril, na WrestleMania XI, HBK é derrotado por Nash. No final Michaels e Nash fizeram as pazes e retomaram a amizade antiga. Desta forma ambos se tornaram favoritos dos fãs, mudando assim a personalidade de Heel para Babyfaces! Em Julho de 95, HBK bate Jeff Jarret, de modo a reconquistar o titulo Intercontinental. Em Setembro, Michaels e Diesel batem Yokozuna e Bulldog para recapturarem o título de Tag-Team. No dia seguinte foram-lhes retirados os títulos devido à interferência de Owen Hart. Em Outubro surgiu um dos piores acontecimentos da vida pessoal de HBK. Na saída de um clube noturno, Michaels foi selvagemente agredido por um gangue de Nova Iorque. O ataque deu origem às primeiras lesões nas costas e joelho de HBK. Devido a isto, Michaels perdeu o seu título para Dean Douglas, enquanto se preparava para a recuperação física. A recuperação parecia longa, mas a vontade de superação de Michaels acabou por o trair. Michaels regressou aos ringues cedo demais. Um mês após o incidente Michaels regressou à WWF. Na altura começou por entrar em combates 4x4 e 2x2, de modo a que se poupasse fisicamente. Mas o regresso foi demasiado precoce e Michaels tinha agravado ambas lesões. Na altura a WWF criou um ângulo em que Owen Hart lutaria contra HBK e este desmaiava no ringue sem que Owen fizesse algo. Desta forma a WWF ficava protegida enquanto Michaels recuperava das lesões. O sonho se torna realidade Michaels regressa à competição no início de 1996. Desta forma lançava a sua candidatura ao Royal Rumble, de forma a poder ter outra chance de lutar pelo título mundial. HBK vence o Royal Rumble pelo 2º ano consecutivo, e torna-se assim no candidato principal ao título mundial, a disputar na Wrestlemania. Em Abril disputa-se a Wrestlemania 12. O título mundial está em disputa num Iron Man Match que opõe HBK a Bret Hart. Para quem não sabe o que é eu explico. O IronMan Match é um combate no qual há um tempo limite, e o vencedor é o lutador que vença o seu adversário mais vezes por pinfall, submissão ou desqualificação. Neste caso específico, o tempo limite era de 1 hora. Neste período não houve vencedor. Ou seja, era um empate e o título não mudava de mãos. Mas o comissário da altura, Gorilla Monsoon, entra no ringue e diz que se tem de realizar um prolongamento com morte súbita para ver quem é o vencedor. Bret Hart já se encaminhava para os balneários, com o cinto de campeão. HBK estava no chão do ringue a contorcer-se com dores. Hart não gosta da decisão mas regressa ao ringue irado e desde logo começa um ataque a um indefeso HBK. 2 minutos após o reinicio HBK saca um Sweet Chin Music da cartola e arruma Bret Hart. A WWE tinha um novo campeão. O sonho de criança daquele rapaz de San António torna-se realidade. A defesa do título opôs HBK a lutadores como Diesel, Bulldog, HHH e Janetty. Depois disto, HBK choca os adeptos ao trazer Sid Viscious de novo como seu Guarda-costas. Ao fazer isto, HBK passou automaticamente de Babyface a Heel! Entretanto Michaels bate Owen Hart, Billy Gunn, Vader, Yokozuna, Goldust, e Mankind. Mas a história repete-se e Sid voltou a trair HBK. Isto preparou o cenário do Survivor Séries de Novembro, onde Sycho Sid bate HBK e se torna campeão mundial. HBK só tem nova hipótese de lutar pelo título em Janeiro de 97. Nesse Royal Rumble, HBK bateu Sid e tornou-se novo campeão mundial. Na mesma altura, Michaels lesiona-se num treino e tem de ser operado ao joelho esquerdo, para debelar uma fractura no menisco. Devido a isso Michaels é obrigado pela WWE a ceder o seu título. A WWE organizou então um combate entre o Undertaker e Sycho Sid para decidir quem seria o novo campeão. Antes do combate Bret Hart veio a público dizer que HBK estava a fingir a lesão para não o enfrentar na Wrestlemania. Michaels regressou em Maio, para formar uma dupla estranha com Stone Cold. Na época HBK e Austin eram inimigos, mas McMahon decide formar a dupla. D-Generation X, a Nova Geração do Wrestling Michaels e HHH começaram a ficar mais próximos. Em Setembro formaram a D-Generation X em conjunto com Chyna (antiga namorada de HHH) e Rick Rude. Esta facção pretendia ser o futuro radical do Professional Wrestling. Na realidade foi a resposta da WWF à formação da NWO por parte da WCW. Os D-X chocaram pela radicalidade e por estarem constantemente a dizer palavrões e a fazerem referências ao sexo. Algo que é temo tabu na América. Os D-X marcaram algum impacto e HBK bateu o British Bulldog para se tornar campeão Europeu. Começa-se a criar um cenário em que HBK e Bret Hart começaram a rivalizar. Bret sempre foi um tradicionalista, defensor dos valores morais da família Hart. HBK sempre foi o oposto. Um playboy polémico com gosto em provocar e causar confusão. Ambos acabariam por se encontrar no infame trabalho de Montreal, no Survivor Séries. HBK aplica o Sharpshooter e… o resto é história já contada! HBK torna-se campeão mundial e Bret Hart abandona a WWE. Em Dezembro a D-X volta a chocar. HHH e HBK lutariam pelo titulo Europeu (hbk retinha os 2 titulos). O combate foi uma fachada e uma gozação dado que HBK se deitou no chão enquanto HHH corria contra as cordas para finalmente se sentar e bater por pinfall o campeão. HHH novo campeão Europeu. Só que McMahon não achou grande piada ao acontecido! HHH e HBK foram multados pelo sucedido. A lesão mais grave – o fim da carreira? Em Janeiro de 98, Michaels lutaria contra Undertaker num combate de caixão. No final Michaels venceu mas o pior estava para vir…Durante o combate HBK sofreu uma violenta queda de costas contra o caixão. A lesão foi de tal forma grave que HBK não se conseguiu levantar durante dias. A gravidade da lesão obrigou ao fim da carreira como lutador de HBK. O embate fez lesões em 2 locais da coluna cervical de HBK. Mas haveria algo que tinha de ser feito. A Wrestlemania precisava de uma main-event em condições. Michaels e Austin lutariam pelo título. De Janeiro até Março, HBK só fez fisioterapia e tratamentos, ás 2 lesões nas costas. O árbitro convidado era Mike Tyson. Durante dia Tyson disse que ajudaria a D-X e que detestava Stone Cold. Chegados ao dia do combate, Tyson apareceu com uma t-shirt da D-X e tudo levou a pensar que iria prejudicar Austin. Algo que não aconteceu. Stone Cold venceu e no final HBK e HHH pediram explicações a Tyson. Este respondeu…com os punhos. Michaels podia-se assim retirar da sua posição de lutador. HHH assumiu a posição de líder da D-X. Mas McMahon tinha planos para HBK. A meio de 98, HBK aceita a posição de Comissário da WWE, oferecida por McMahon. Deste modo Michaels iria servir de xerife da WWE. Em Novembro HBK trai a D-X e junta-se á corporação de McMahon. Passados uns meses HBK trai a corporação em nome da D-X. Devido a isto, McMahon despede HBK em publico. HBK responde com um Sweet Chin Music que deixou McMahon K.O. Foi o fim. Durante 4 anos Michaels não mais foi visto. Passou o tempo em clínicas de recuperação e em blocos operatórios. Todos, incluindo Michaels, McMahon, médicos e todos os agentes da WWE pensavam que HBK estava acabado. 2002 – O regresso da Fénix, renascida das cinzas Em Janeiro de 2002 Michaels fez uma aparição no Royal Rumble, onde fez papel de apresentador. Começaram imediatamente a circular rumores de que o regresso a tempo inteiro como lutador ou manager, poderia acontecer a qualquer momento. Em Junho aconteceu o tão ansiado regresso. Kevin Nash, líder da NWO apresentava o novo membro da equipe: Shawn Michaels. O público entrou em erupção. Michael estava claramente mais magro, dado que tinha perdido muita massa muscular, nos 4 anos de exílio. Mas a personalidade de prima-donna, a irreverência e a tendência para chocar estavam lá. A prestação de Michaels na NWO foi curta. Não por culpa dele mas sim porque Nash se lesionou gravemente e a NWO já estava em decadência (Hall tinha sido despedido por comportamento pouco profissional e Hogan tinha-se mudado para o lado dos “bons”). A NWO sem Kevin Nash era como um jardim sem flores! Mas McMahon não estava para perder um excelente produto comercial como HBK. Os novos planos incluíram uma das maiores rivalidades de sempre: HBK vs HHH. HHH vs HBK Rivais no Ringue, amigos fora Em Julho HBK convence o seu velho amigo HHH a juntar-se a ele na RAW. HHH aceita e propõe a reformulação da D-X. Antes que Michaels pudesse responder HHH aplica o Pedigree no centro do ringue e deixa Michaels completamente K.O. Anda em Julho, HBK é brutalmente atacado no parque de estacionamento da WWE e atirado de encontro a um para brisas duma limusina. Em Agosto HBK regressa à RAW, via satélite e interrompe uma promoção de HHH. Michaels estava numa cadeira de rodas. HHH faz um teatro onde se compromete a descobrir e castigar quem atacou HBK. Mas o que Helmsley não sabia era de que Michaels tinha o vídeo de segurança. No vídeo de segurança via-se claramente que tinha sido HHH a orquestrar o ataque. Furioso Michaels desafia HHH para um combate no Summerslam. Em Agosto, no Summerslam, Michaels vence HHH num dos melhores combates vistos até hoje. Simplesmente fabuloso. No final do combate, um frustado HHH ataca Michaels com a sua marreta. Resultado: HBK K.O. Em Setembro Michaels regressa, de novo via satélite e de novo numa cadeira de rodas. Michaels avisa HHH para não caçar o que não consegue matar! Além disso HBK avisa Helmsley para ter cuidado dado que ele podia atacar em qq lado a qq altura. O regresso de Michaels ocorre em Outubro quando interrompe um casket match entre HHH e Kane. Michaels estava escondido dentro do caixão e sai deste atingindo HHH com um Sweet Chin Music. Resultado: Kane vence e Michaels inicia a sua vingança. Os episódios de vingança repetiram-se até Novembro. Michaels e HHH estavam seleccionados para combater no Survivor Séries, num Elimination Chamber. A eles juntavam-se RVD, Chris Jericho, Kane e Booker-T. O vencedor seria coroado o novo campeão do mundo. O vencedor deste brutal combate foi HBK. Michaels era assim e pela 4ª vez na sua carreira, campeão do Mundo. Isto não arrefeceu os ânimos entre HBK e HHH. Em Dezembro HHH bate Michaels no Armaggedon e torna-se campeão. O combate foi dividido em 3 etapas: Street Fight, cage Match e ladder match. Quem vencesse 2 das etapas era campeão. Em seguida HBK e HHH afastam-se um pouco e Michaels começa a envolver-se em conflitos com Jericho. Michaels juntou o útil ao agradável em Abril, pois em parceria com Booker-T combateu contra HHH e Jericho em Abril. No final do combate Jericho , HHH e Flair atacam brutalmente Michaels até Kevin Nash aparecer e salvar a situação. Era o regresso após a lesão. Estavam assim lançados os dados para um combate 3x3 no BackLash: HHH, Jericho e Flair vs Nash, Booker e Michaels. Vencedores: HHH, Jericho e Flair. Entre Maio e Junho de 2003, HHH, Flair e Randy Orton formam os Evolution. A eles juntou-se mais tarde o animal Batista. Escusado será dizer que a maior vitima dos ataques dos Evolution foi HBK. Em Julho de 2003, Michaels aparece na rubrica Highlight Reel de Jericho, que se realizava no Canadá, para pedir desculpas públicas aos canadianos pelo sucedido em 97 com Bret Hart. A meio da entrevista HBK muda de tom e diz aos canadianos que já tiveram tempo suficiente para se esquecerem do sucedido. Ao mesmo tempo diz que se tivesse de o fazer de novo, fá-lo-ia. Os adeptos canadianos passaram-se e HBK passou um mau bocado. NOTA: Já este ano um dos programas Raw realizou-se em Montreal. Michaels entrou e sofreu uma monumental vaia e um incrível coro de assobios. Resposta de Michaels: “Parece que ainda não se esqueceram…” Em Agosto Michaels tem nova oportunidade de vencer o titulo mundial. HBK faria parte duma nova Elimination Chamber contra HHH, Goldberg, Jericho, Nash e Orton. Vencedor: Triple H. Depois disto Michaels envolveu-se num conflito com Bill Goldberg. Em Novembro lutava-se outro tipo de batalha. Bischoff e Austin eram os co-General Managers da Raw. McMahon tinha decidido que um decidia uma coisa, e o outro decidia outra. Fartos disto organizaram 2 equipas: o Team Bischoff vs o Team Austin. O vencedor seria o indiscutível e único G.M da Raw. A equipa de Bischoff's era composta por: Chris Jericho, Christian, Mark Henry, Scott Steiner e Randy Orton; enquanto que a equipa de Austin era constituída por: Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam, Booker T, Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley. Michaels foi o último a ser eliminado, mas deu grande espectáculo. Bischoff era o novo G.M. da RAW. No primeiro programa após o p.p.v. Bischoff manda HBK para casa, devido a consciência culposa. Mas HBK regressa, com o objectivo de combater o poder de Bischoff e os Evolution. Em Dezembro de 2003, em San António, Texas, a jogar em casa, Michaels foi roubado pelo G.M. Bischoff. HBK combateu contra HHH e venceu-o no meio do ringue. Desta forma sagrar-se-ia novo campeão mundial. Mas Bischoff viu uma irregularidade. Aparentemente Michaels tb tinha as costas no chão quando fez o pin a HHH. Resultado um empate. O titulo não mudava de mãos. No Royal Rumble voltaram a combater, mas de novo um empate. No programa Raw seguinte, HHH e HBK discutiam sobre quem era o melhor, quando foram interrompidos pelo vencedor do Royal Rumble: Chris Benoit. Benoit fazia parte do plantel da Smackdown, mas devido ao facto de ter vencido o Royal Rumble, abriu um precedente que lhe permitiu mudar de show e lutar pelo título. O conflito entre os 3 só acabou na Wrestlemania XX quando se defrontaram num Triple Threat Match, que Benoit venceu. O combate repetiu-se em Abril no BackLash, mas o resultado foi o mesmo: Benoit campeão. Até Maio os ataques entre HHH e HBK revezaram-se. Em Maio, Bischoff suspende Michaels por achar que este se encontrava descontrolado. Mas a suspensão durou apenas uma semana. O conflito durou até Junho, quando HHH e HBK lutaram num Hell in a Cell de 50 minutos. HHH foi mais forte e bateu Michaels. No seguinte RAW J.R. tentou fazer com que HHH e HBK se entendessem de modo a não se matarem. A meio da reunião Kane ataca HBK, sem que HHH fizesse nada para o evitar. Kane pôs uma cadeira em volta do pescoço de Michaels e atacou-o. Estava criado um ângulo em que Michaels ficaria com a Laringe esmagada e iniciaria um conflito com Kane. Michaels passou os meses seguintes em conflitos com Kane, Edge, Christian e os Evolution. Mas o azar voltou a bater à porta. Numa luta a 3 com Benoit e Edge, Michaels volta a fracturar o menisco do joelho esquerdo, devido a um entorse. Michaels luta lesionado no super-P.P.V Taboo Tuesday e apesar de não ter conseguido derrotar HHH, deu um espectáculo incrível! No dia seguinte Michaels faz um sentido discurso para os seus adeptos dizendo-lhes que teria de ser novamente operado e que não sabia quando, mas haveria de voltar. 2 dias dp HBK é submetido a mais uma operação ao joelho. Em Dezembro de 2004, Eric Bischoff anuncia que o Elimination Chamber, do P.P.V New Years Revolution vai ter um árbitro super-especial. Nisto, o G.M. da RAW apresenta Shawn Michaels como o árbitro convidado. O público entra em erupção. Era mesmo verdade, HBK era o árbitro. Chegados ao P.P.V., HHH vence e retem o seu titulo mundial. Durante o combate, Edge aplicou um spear em HBK, que responde com um Sweet Chin Music. Estava criado o novo conflito sangrento para HBK. Mas o final do mês traria novidades. HBK entra no Royal Rumble, onde é eliminado e dp agredido por um tresloucado Kurt Angle. Estava então criado um cenário inter.promoções, dado que Angle representava a Smackdown. Em Fevereiro Angle invade a RAW, com o objectivo de atacar e lesionar o HBK. Na mesma altura Michaels mantinha um conflito com Edge. Desta forma a WWE deu pano para mangas a HBK: 2 conflitos importantes ao mesmo tempo. Michaels respondeu da mesma maneira, invadindo a Smackdown, vestido de camera-man, e atacou Angle no Angle Invitational. Só a segurança os conseguiu separar. Entretanto e para se vingar de Michaels, Angle convida Marty Janetty (antigo colega de HBK) para o Angle Invitational. Janetty aceita. Sabendo disto Michaels organiza a reunião dos Rockers, 3 dias antes do combate com Angle. Desta forma os adeptos ficaram com um "cheiro" de nostalgia, ao verem Shawn Michaels e Marty Janetty de novo juntos no ringue. As contas só seriam acertadas na Wrestlemania. Aqui Angle foi mais forte e bateu Michaels com o seu terrível Ankle Lock. D-generation X regressa em 2006 Shawn Michaels o outro grande conflito foi contra o sogro de Triple H, Vince McMahon o presidente da WWE. Na Wrestlemania 22 Michaels tem um combate contra Vince McMahon, e claro que o vencedor é Shawn Michaels. Em Junho Michaels aparece num combate entre Spirit Squad vs Triple H e Michaels ajuda HHH. E ai está o regresso da DX de novo á WWE. Tiveram conflitos contra os McMahons e contra Rated RKO(Edge e Randy Orton) em que seu único objetivo era ACABAR COM A DX. Também o seu slogan é "Suck It" A lesão de Triple H Num combate frente aos Rated-RKO Triple H lesionou-se no joelho e teve que deixar de lutar uns tempos e Shawn Michaels teve de enfrentar os Rated-RKO sozinho. Mas mesmo assim eles não conseguiram acabar com a DX porque HBK venceu os Rated RKO usando a marreta de HHH. HBK acerta com a marreta nas costelas de Edge e na cabeça de Randy Orton deixando Randy KO! Edge não fez nada para evitar que Shawn batesse com uma cadeira na cabeça de Orton acabando com os Rated-RKO. A luta pelo WWE Championship Mesmo os Rated-RKO tendo terminado eles ainda eram World Tag Team Champions por isso ainda eram uma equipa. HBK junta-se ao WWE Champion John Cena para ganhar aos Rated-RKO o World Tag Team Chapionship e conseguiram mas Shawn Michaels queria o WWE Championship, por isso traiu o John Cena! Eles perderam os títulos para os Hardy Boys num Eight-Man Tag Team Battle Match, porque logo no início HBK elimina o seu companheiro de Tag Team John Cena com um Sweet Chin Music ! Michaels nunca conseguiu ganhar de John Cena o WWE Championship no Backlash. Estava quase porque Michaels era o único que não estava KO mas não conseguiu ganhar pois fez um Sweet Chin Music ao John Cena e Cena caiu em cima de Orton 1, 2, 3 e o título não muda de mãos! A lesão Shawn Michaels queria outra oportunidade por isso lutou contra The Great Khali pelo Nº One contender mas não conseguiu só ganhou uma grande lesão nas costas. Mas incrivelmente no último raw de Edge, (ele ia voltar para a Smackdown!) HBK aparece (toda a gente ficou admirada) e diz que ninguem ia sentir a falta de Edge por isso Shawn Michaels e Edge vão ter um combate toda a a gente pensou que HBK estava maluco em desafiar Edge depois da última semana em que Michaels é completamente desimado por The Great Khali mas Shawn Michaels entrou no ringue e ganhou a Edge quando Shawn Michaels ja tinha ganho e estava prestes a levantar aparece o maniaco do Randy Orton da-lhe um pontapé na cabeça (Michaels não foi o unico, muitas lendas têm levado um pontapé na cabeça de randy como por exemplo:Rob Van Dam, "American Dream" Dusty Rhodes, Srg Slauther e o pai do John Cena... quem será o proximo?). Fica marcado um combate entre HBK vs "The Legend Killer" Randy Orton para o Judment Day. Quando Shawn estava a falar nos bastidores aparece Randy Orton e o dá um empurrão que faz com que Shawn bata com a cabeça numas grades. Momentos depois aparece o medico de Michaels e Michaels a falarem e o medico diz que shawn não está apto para lutar. Toda a gente pensava que Michaels nao vinha lutar, portanto Randy Orton foi ao ringue com roupa para lutar mas disse ao apresentador para declarar Orton como vencedor porque Shawn não ia aparecer por ordens médicas. Mas já deviam de saber que HBK nunca aceita ordens de ninguem por isso quando o apresentador ia a dizer que o vencedor por falta de comparencia era rand...e começa a tocar a musica de HeartBreak Kid Shawn Michaels demorou um pouco aparecer mas apareceu shawn Michaels ia lutar o arbitro ainda disse que ele nao presisava de lutar mas HBK insistiu lutou randy orton ja estava a dominar quando HBK espetou os dedos nos olhos do Randy Orton orton caiu e michaels ia a perparar-se para fazer um swett Chin Music mas caiu no chão o arbitro termina um combate com uma vitoria para Randy Orton.Quando o Artbitro estava a levantar Michaels, Randy faz-lhe um RKO e HBK fica Ko no meio do ringue e essa é a última imagem que vimos do Shawn Michaels ninguém sabe se ele volta ou nao volta.Fica uma pergunta sem resposta... O regresso Mas quando Randy Orton ganhou o Titulo da WWE (dois campeões na mesma noite Randy Orton, Triple H e outra vez Randy Orton) depois de John Cena ter de render o titulo da WWE depois de romper o musculo do Tendão do braço.Vincent kennedy McMahon nomeia o Randy Orton como novo campeão da WWE e o Triple H deveria ser o primeiro a dar um aperto de mão ao Orton nisto,Orton ia atras de Triple H, Shawn Michaels apareceu fazendo um Sweet Chin Music (na mesma noite o Vincent McMahon decide que os DX voltam a reunir-se mas apenas por uma noite que disso não passou) 2008 Shawn Michaels foi o responsável pelo fim da carreira do seu grande amigo Ric Flair, pois venceu-o num combate fim de carreira para Ric na WrestleMania XXIV. Shawn antes de dar o Sweet Chin Music a Flair disse para si mesmo «I'm sorry, I love you» e venceu o combate, deixando Flair a chorar no ringue. Após isso iniciou uma Feud Com Chris Jericho. No Great American Bash após um golpe mal executado por parte de Jericho, fez Michaels sair do rinque sangrando o que fez pensar que este abandonaria a carreira. No RAW de 2 semanas depois ele diz que fara seu grande anuncio no SummerSlam. Chegado o SummerSlam Michaels anuncia que iria parar de lutar. Então Jericho aparece e fala para Michaels dizer que foi Jericho que fez este se aposentar, mas Shawn recusa e Jericho acerta um soco em Rebecca, esposa de Michaels. Na RAW de 2 semanas depois Michaels desafia Jericho para uma luta Unsanctioned no Unforgiven onde Michaels saiu vencedor. No No Mercy ele teve uma chance pelo World Heavyweight Championship contra Chris Jericho numa Ladder match, mas perdeu por causa da interferência de Lance Cade. No wrestling *'Ataques' :*'Sweet Chin Music (Superkick ) :*'Jumping piledriver, Usado como finisher na antiga WWF, agora usado como signature move *'Flying forearm smash followed by a kip up *'Inverted Atomic Drop *'Diving Elbow Drop *'Scoop Slam *'Asai monsault *'Swinging Neckbreaker :*'Atletas treinados por Michaels' :*Matt Bentley :*Lance Cade :*Bryan Danielson :*Shawn Hernandez :*Brian Kendrick :*Paul London :*Veronica Stevens :*Tyson Tomko Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Marty Jannetty *'Heart of America Sports Attractions' **NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Marty Jannetty *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Marty Jannetty *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1993)vs. Marty Jannetty on Monday Night Raw on May 17 **PWI Match of the Year (1994)vs. Razor Ramon em uma ladder match no WrestleMania X **PWI Match of the Year (1995)vs. Diesel no WrestleMania XI **PWI Match of the Year (1996)vs. Bret Hart no WrestleMania XII **PWI Match of the Year (2004)vs. Chris Benoit e Triple H no WrestleMania XX **PWI Match of the Year (2005)vs. Kurt Angle no WrestleMania 21 **PWI Match of the Year (2006)vs. Vince McMahon no WrestleMania 22. **PWI Match of the Year (2007)vs. John Cena no Raw **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1995, 1996) **PWI ranked him # 1''' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1996. *'''Southwest Championship Wrestling **Texas All-Star USA Tag Team Championship (2 vezes)– com Paul Diamond *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWF Championship (3 vezes) **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (3 vezes) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Diesel (2), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1) e John Cena (1) **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **Unified WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Triple H **Royal Rumble (1995, 1996) **1º Grand Slam Champion **Fourth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1994) vs. Razor Ramon em uma Ladder match na WrestleMania X em 20 de março **5 Star Match (1997) vs. The Undertaker em uma Hell in a Cell match em Badd Blood 1997 **Best Babyface (1996) **Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Triple H e Chris Benoit **Match of the Year (1994) vs. Razor Ramon in a ladder match at WrestleMania X **Most Charismatic (1995, 1996) **Tag Team of the Year (1989) com Marty Jannetty The Rockers **Worst Feud of the Year (2006) com Triple H vs. Shane e Vince McMahon Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com *Perfil no Online World Of Wrestling.com